Shell Shock (Part 2)
by kittyboomboom666
Summary: Part 2. April enters the sewer to deliver the big news to Michelangelo. How will he take it? (Based on the 2014 movie characters)


April rode through the dark backstreets of Manhattan on her bicycle, possessing a breathtaking secret that she wasn't even sure she was ready to reveal to her boyfriend yet. The heavy rain pattered loudly on her helmet as she began to pedal faster, attempting to escape the bad weather.

She arrived at that one particular sewer hole she'd memorized behind Angelo's Pizza Parlor, and parked her bike outside the restaurant. April hated the journey down the sewer pipes, and this was the only entrance to the sewer she knew of that didn't involve sliding down those disgusting pipelines. After checking for witnesses, she lifted the heavy metal lid and moved it aside. She leaped inside the hole and landed with a splash at the bottom of the sewer. The smell was just as _enchanting_ as usual.

The turtles' lair was only about a three minute walk away, but April took her time. She had to think about what she was going to say to Michelangelo, or worse, Master Splinter. _"Oh, hi, Splinter, I'm here to see the turtles. Oh, and by the way, I'm pregnant with Mikey's child. See you later." _It wouldn't be that easy, unfortunately. She'd have to get on her knees and beg for forgiveness. What a _fool_ she'd look like. Tears began to flood her eyes, but she kept them in; if she arrived at the lair crying, it would look suspicious as hell.

After what seemed like hours of thinking, April arrived at the entrance to the lair. She raised her hand to knock on the door, paused, and closed her eyes. _"Here we go."_

She knocked three times and waited, the only sound being her rapid heartbeat.

The door opened a few seconds later, and there stood Michelangelo. "Angel cakes!" He held his arms out to give April the usual bear hug. She forced a smile and walked into his arms. Mikey noticed how quiet she was being, and asked what was up.

"…I have something to tell you." She looked away. Mikey frowned. The tears April desperately tried to hold back began to drip down her face. She was embarrassed and angry with herself.

"Okay…" Mikey said softly, the excitement draining out of him. He led her inside the lair. The two walked to the bedroom the turtles shared, where Leo, Raph, and Donnie were playing video games. "Hey, guys, could we have some privacy for a sec?" Mikey asked his brothers. They noticed how serious he sounded, and looked up from the game, curiously.

"No, no, it's okay." April sniffed. Mikey sat down on his beanbag next to Donnie, and April stood and faced all four of the turtles.

"What's the matter, April?" Leo stoop up, feeling it was respectful. He gave his younger brothers a look of disapproval. Getting the message, they quickly stood alongside him.

April took a deep breath, and looked at the floor. She found it almost impossible to look any of them in the eyes. "I'm…" more tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm pregnant."

Wide eyes stared back at April. She looked up. Leo looked shaken up, appalled almost, Raph's toothpick fell to the floor, Donnie's mouth hung open, and Mikey, well, he had 'guilty' written all over him. His brothers didn't even know he had _slept_ with April in the first place.

"…I'm sorry, _what?_" Leo asked, a smirk of disbelief on his face. Everyone's gaze turned to Michelangelo, who was too afraid to look back. He continued to look at the floor, not knowing what to say or how to feel. Donnie whipped his goggles down over his face and frantically scanned April's stomach. "Start explaining, little brother." Leonardo came face to face with Mikey, intimidation in his eyes. He became more and more frustrated with the 16 year old the longer he didn't answer.

"MIKEY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS MEANS?" He tried not to yell at his younger brother.

"He's gonna have a baby…" Raph said, still in tremendous shock.

"I'M GONNA HAVE A _WHAT?_" Mikey panicked.

Leo grabbed Mikey's shoulders, "_A BABY,_ MIKEY. A_ BABY_. YOU'RE GOING TO BE A _FATHER_. WHEN DID YOU EVEN-…HOW DID YOU-...!" He grabbed at his head, furiously.

"It was an accident." April spoke up. She watched as Mikey began to hyperventilate, his eyes darting around the room, terrified. It all felt like a dream...a _nightmare_.

"It's true. She's a week and a half pregnant." Donnie stood up after observing her stomach with his goggles. "I haven't been able to receive any information on the blastocyte, but it's in there."

"BLASTO-_WHAT?_" Mikey shouted. "MY CHILD'S A _WHAT?_ MY CHILD'S A-…A-…"Before everyone knew it, Mikey had collapsed to the ground.

"Idiot…" Raph shook his head.

"April," Leo approached the upset young woman, "are you okay?" His voice softened.. April began to cry again and fell into Leo's giant arms.

"What is all this noise I'm hearing?" Master Splinter entered the room, expecting his sons to be shouting and arguing over a video game, but when he saw April, that was obviously not the case.

* * *

"Sensei, we don't know when this happened, but April is…_definitely_ pregnant…Donnie assured us of that…" Leo explained to his father.

Master Splinter glared down at his unconscious son, and shook his head, "Making bad decisions is part of life." He tried to remain calm, although the anger he was feeling began to consume him, "Your younger brother has a lot to learn. And I thought the tattoo would be the end of it. He _had_ to go and do something even more foolish…"

"Splinter," April came forward, "i'm just as much to blame as Mikey is…Don't get mad at him." Splinter watched as his son began to regain consciousness, ready to give him a mouthful of discipline.

"W-…what happened?" Mikey sat up, feeling a headache coming on.

"We're pregnant, Mikey." April said. She seemed to have calmed down.

"…_I'm_ pregnant, too?!"

"No, idiot," Raph chewed on his toothpick, "you got April pregnant, and now you've fucked up everyone's lives."

"_RAPHAEL_." Splinter warned his son. Raph left the room, embarrassed and angry. Mikey frowned. Raph wasn't the only one he'd upset, though. Donnie was incredibly hurt. He was still in love with April, and now she was going to have a child with his younger brother. It was a slap to the face. Insult to injury. His heart throbbed with sadness, but he knew that his number one priority as a scientist and Mikey's big brother was to help him care for his unborn baby and be there for him. This was something Raph did not concur with. He was pissed beyond belief.

"...I'll go talk to him." Leo rolled his eyes and ran after his younger brother.

Splinter breathed and looked into Mikey's innocent eyes. He said sternly, "Mikey, as your father, I support whatever decision you make regarding your child." Mikey didn't like hearing 'your child'. It felt so weird, so _wrong_. "You may not like it, but you chose this path, and you must carry out your responsibilities as father to this child." Splinter turned to April, "As for you, Miss O'Neil, you are just as much responsible for this as Mikey is." He sounded extremely angry, but managed to keep some of it in. He had to make sure Mikey and April learned their lesson."You've spent your life disobeying me, Michelangelo, and now you must pay the price." Splinter turned, and exited the room. He had said all that was needed to be said. The impact of his words would hopefully leave their mark on the two youngsters. If not, Splinter would have failed as a father and guardian.

"Well," Donnie broke the silence after Splinter left, "in that case, April, why don't you come down to my lab? I've actually been developing a powerful prenatal multivitamin for the last couple of years, and I need a test subject to assess the effects. If I'm right, my vitamins should prevent most birth defects, depending on the amount of folic acid I add to them. Since you're pregnant now, you might be able to help me."

"Okay." April sighed, overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. She followed Donnie out of the room, and looked back at Mikey. Their eyes mirrored the same frightened expression. Once Donnie and April were gone, and Mikey was all alone, he dropped to his knees. He clawed at his head, tears rushing down his face. What an _idiot_ he had been. He had let down his brothers, and got April, the love of his life, in trouble. He was going to be a father, and the thought absolutely terrified him. He was only a child himself. He knew _nothing_ about babies or how to care for them. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He wished he was as smart at Donnie. _He_ would have taken precautions to prevent pregnancy. But no, he was _Mikey_, the baby brother, the laid back airhead who took life as one big joke. He had to grow up, that was for damn sure. He couldn't believe he could even _have_ children. Especially with a _human._ It was truly a miracle, but Mikey would not begin to see it that way for a while. The facts had yet to sink in. There'd be no more partying for this boisterous turtle unless he manned up and stepped up to the plate. Splinter raised him and his brothers to be responsible, and it was time he followed in Leo's footsteps. Mikey sat alone in the dark and cried.


End file.
